Aristocats 2
by strong man
Summary: Thomas is falling out of love with Duchess and runs away from the house only to discover his true feelings for his friend and on the farm Napoleon and Lafayette can mess around whenever they feel like it


**This is my first chapter of The Aristocats**

**Rated:** M

**Pairings**: Thomas/Scat Cat, Napoleon/Lafayette

**Date:** August 5

The story starts off when all was sleeping, Thomas was walking around back and forth while Duchess and her kittens were all cuddled up in the nice warm bed

After 43 years of living with his mate, the orange cat was having some romantic feelings about his best friend but maybe the spark with Duchess was gone and yet he doesn't know so he looked back at his sleeping family and as a tear ran down his cheek, he said his goodbyes to them before jumping out the window

Like all cats, he landed on his feet and started down the road

He was tired as hell but he kept walking until he stopped at he lake for a drink

When he was done, he continued till he bumped into Scat Cat

Scat" Well...hey...O'Molley

Thomas didn't say anything which made Scat worry about him and he just guessed what he was thinking

Scat:" Let me guess, trouble with Duchess?

All Thomas did was nod his head

Scats slid his head over to the left which gave Thomas the command to follow him

As the two walked, a smile came to his face and his tail ran smoothly across his friend's back...luckily for him Scat thought that O'Molley was very sleepy so he just ignored it

It may be dark out but Scat knew where his mansion is at

Scat looked up at the sky and saw the clouds starting to turn gray, it was starting to rain but luckily the two were the entrance

Scat:" Well...here it is" He said welcoming him inside

Thomas went inside the mansion along with Scat cat following behind, he was tired as well

The two saw the rest of the cats sleeping up top and on the down

Scat ran and jumped on the bed which was two soft mattresses, two pillows and a big cover, he went around in circles a couple of couple times before plopping down and falling fast asleep

Thomas just walked up an climbed on, saw Scat's tail wiggled around like a snake and laid softly beside him then went to sleep

Scat heard a soft purr, he opened one eye and looked to the left then saw his best friend beside him

He smiled, cuddled to his neck with his tail wrapped around his like somewhat tight and a smile cam upon his face

Thomas smiled well and all-though the night, they dreamed of one another

Meanwhile, the thunder and clouds in the sky made a BOOM! sound which woke not the kittens but Duchess

Duchess:" Thomas...are my kittens alright?

No answer was replied

Duchess:" Thomas? She said looking beside her

He wasn't there which shocked her, she got out of the basket to search for him leaving her 4 month-old kitten which was okay cause they learned that they have each other

She checked all the rooms in the house but Madame's cause she known better than to disturb her owner

Duchess was about to give up but looked up and saw a window half-opened then thought that her husband had crawled out

She was about to go for a little adventure but she still worried about her kittens so she went back to the corner and put the basket-handle in her mouth then walked into Madame's room very quietly , she sat the kittens down beside her bed then went out and ran up the boxes that were stacked on the edges of one another

She jumped out the window and landed on her feet then began her search for Thomas

As she looked all around she shouted out his name every 45 minutes but still no answer

This made her worry even more, what if he's dead or even worse

She walked slowly along the road until she stopped by the pond for a drink then walked on

Duchess saw a light which was strange due to it was still night but decided to had a peek inside the little window so she crept slowly crawling down

When she made it, she went along the window than once she looked, she couldn't' believe what she saw...her husband sleeping with another male...how long has he ben doing this for?" She thought

Duchess began to tear up so she laid down because she was to tired to walk all the way back tot the house

Later on the farm, you may think that Napoleon and Lafayette are sleeping but truth is they aren't, instead they were simply having sex like Napoleon was relaxing with his eyes narrowed to his partner who was one the inside of the carriage licking in-between his legs

Napoleon sizzled and more as Lafayette came right up to his neck than the Bassist hound gently bit on his lover's lower lip before putting his toung inside than deeper in making Napoleon wrapping his paws around his back then felt his floppy ears

Lafayette gone up over his boyfriend so he can lick his chest and squeezed his butt that made him enjoy the night

Napoleon:" You like that?" He replied to his mate in a sweet tone

Lafayette:" Shhh...don't talk...just..." He said didn't want to ruin the moment

Napoleon understood what he was about to say and continued to lick his chest

Lafayette had reached his climax but tried to hold it in by straining himself but couldn't and let out a loud shout as it came out on his lover's neck then Lafayette climbed down to his legs and licked his own up

Napoleon:" Oh...Baby " He said letting his toung hand out

After he licked it all up, he got by his side and cuddled up to his arm then went fast to sleep

The bloodhound looked at his lover and saw that he looked very sexy while he was on his side so he went to sleep as well on his side with his arms wrapped around his partner's waist

Napoleon:" I love you" He whispered in his ear before licking his cheek and falling asleep

**I finally got this done but let me tell ya that making new stories is not that easy...oh and I got to tell you that the Walt Disney company was going to make a second movie but happily it got canceled so it's up to me to carry on their work**

**Also who would ever name their child Walt Disney and ever since he died...they used his last name into all kinda of stuff like Playhouse Disney, Disney Junior, Movies, toys, games and cartoons **

**One more thing, I would like to give a little credit to "The Thirteenth Ghost" for getting my into Thomas/Scat pairing...I decided to call Scat cat just simply Scat and later chapters **


End file.
